List of Quelmar Spells
This is a list of magical spells invented or otherwise engineered by Quelmar natives. Spell-Storage from Memories 9th''-Level Enchantment'' Casting Time: 24 Hours Range: Self Components: V, S, M (a memory and a magically chargeable item) Duration: Instantaneous Invented by Archmage Nimz This spell is capable of converting chronologically recorded instances of magical events, such as watching someone cast a spell, and interpreting those memories in the form of an item. This spell allows the caster to imbue one scroll, wand, staff, or other item with 1d4 charges of a spell that the caster has personally witnessed before. Once imbued, the caster forgets that immediate memory, and the item is charged. In addition, if the caster instead uses memories of non-magical events, such as a campfire or a flood, the spell can map the memories to a relatable charging at the DM's discretion. (More often than not, the memory will be interpreted wrong, so instead of a spell hoping to recreate the boulder attacks of giants, it becomes instead a spell of "Enhanced Strength", mapping the giant's strength and not the boulder attack itself.) Elzanque-El's Glyph of Debitas 6th-level abjuration Casting Time: 1 hour Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (ink or pigment for the inscription, 1 ounce of magnetized iron and 200 powdered gold pieces, which the spell consumes) Duration: Until dispelled Invented by Elza As you cast this spell, you inscribe a glyph of debitas on orwithin an object you are holding, similarly to the symbol spell.The object should be one which can be easily stowed orhidden, such as a small card or plaque, a blank page in abook, or a piece of jewelry. If you attempt to cast this spell onan object that already has magical properites of any kind(including a curse or another spell such as symbol or glyph ofwarding) it fails with a puff of silver smoke, and does notconsume the materials required.A glyph of debitas can be no more than 6 inches indiameter, and may be any symbol, inscription, or uniquecharacter that links to or identifies an individual with anIntelligence score of 7 or higher, who is then treated as theowner of the glyph. The glyph is nearly invisible to anycreature or construct other than the owner, requiring a DC 20Intelligence (Investigation) check to see it, and a successfulDC 20 Intelligence (Arcana) check once found to discern thefunction of the glyph. Creatures who know of this spell or thedebidraw spell and have seen either of their effects before donot need to make the Intelligence (Arcana) check to discernthe glyph's function.The glyph acts as a miniature gateway to a micro-planeunder the jurisdiction of Garl Glitterhold, Gnomish god ofprotection, trickery, and most importantly, wealth. Thegateway will only accept objects smaller than 1 foot indiameter, and it will only accept objects that can beconsidered forms of wealth (coins, gemstones with monetaryvalue, etc). These may be "deposited" into the micro-plane bytouching the glyph in one hand, holding the object or objectsin another hand, and reciting the command word debitas.(This may be done one at a time or in lump sums by usingmundane containers like small pouches or boxes.) Theobjects "deposited" into the micro-plane retain full valuewhile inside.By linking themselves to a glyph of debitas, the ownerenters into a contract of sorts with Garl Glitterhold, who, inexchange for securing the micro-plane from thieves and otherhazards, exacts a small fee every time wealth is extractedfrom this glyph using the debidraw spell.The glyph cannot be removed and the object it is inscribedon cannot be destroyed by non-magical means, except by theowner. Any attempt by a creature that is not the owner to non-magically remove the glyph or destroy the object it isinscribed on incurs 1 psychic damage (per attempt). Thisdamage cannot be resisted or prevented in any way. Iftargeted by a dispel magic spell cast using a spell slot of 5th-level or lower, glyph of debitas also adds the owner of theglyph's proficiency modifier to the spellcasting ability checkDC of dispel magic. Elzanque-El's Debidraw conjuration cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous Invented by Elza You touch a glyph of debitas that you own and speak thecommand word debidraw while visualizing in your mind theexact amount and type of currency you wish to "withdraw"from the micro-plane. As long as the micro-plane inside yourglyph contains the equivalent of the amount and type ofcurrency you have visualized while casting this spell, theamount will be spoken out loud as a "confirmation" in acackling whisper that only you can hear.Within seconds, invoking the contract between yourselfand Garl Glitterhold, Gnomish god of protection and wealth,the amount and type of currency appears in an appropriately-sized magical container in front of you marked with the glyphyou used to cast this spell, and the equivalent of the"withdrawal" disappears from your micro-plane. The magicalcontainer is only visible to you, since it only partially exists onthe material plane, and disappears when emptied. If you donot empty the container within 1 minute, the glyph willdisappear and the container will become non-magical andvisible to all. If this happens, it still disappears when emptied.In exchange for securing the micro-plane from thieves andother hazards, Garl Glitterhold's contract with you exacts asmall fee every time wealth is extracted from the glyph usingthis spell. As this spell is cast, after the "confirmation" isheard aloud, an additional 2% of the expected "withdrawn"wealth is removed from your micro-plane, and enters intoGarl's Glittering hold. Vision of Destiny 9th-level Divination Casting Time: 12 Hours Range: Unlimited Components: V, S, M (Something of the head, something of the thread, something of the body, and something of the dead from the target) Duration: Instantaneous Invented by mages at The Shadowfell for The Hunt for Zugs Drawing from the timeless matter of the Astral Plane, the caster may open a window in the life of a target from which they have collected a variety of material components from. Once the components are gathered and the ritual has been completed, the window shows the life of the target, played out in fast motion, as if their life was "flashing before" the caster's eyes. The visions consist of the moment the target was born, all the way until the target's death, only hindered by areas and enchantments of nondetection, which prevent that moment in time from being viewed. Swarm of Monkeys Invented by Doraleous after being begged by Anema to tamper with summoning magics (a favorite of the bard).